


Enemies to Lovers

by theolivekiddo



Series: Enemies to Lovers [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, with a bit of friends in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolivekiddo/pseuds/theolivekiddo
Summary: Y/N hangs out at the Gillespie house for Christmas. One member of the family in particular is not happy about that.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Reader
Series: Enemies to Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074725
Kudos: 19





	1. Enemies to Lovers- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first RPF so please don't judge too harshly!

“Are you a stalker or something?” You spun around to see none other than Charlie Gillespie. The airport’s bustle seemed to halt as he spoke. “Cause I’ve seen you around on set, and you’ve been on all of my flights.” He stopped talking as if he assumed you would speak.  
“Nothing? Okay, just stay away from me,” He said, walking away. He was clearly tired, and you didn’t blame him. The times that your flights were free wasn’t pleasant. But he coincidentally was walking towards your next gate. “Are you- stop following me!”  
“Y/N L/N,” You put your hand out and he shook it awkwardly. “I’m Savanna’s personal assistant, and I help Tori when she needs it occasionally,” You could see him realize who you were. “I’m also a friend of your mother’s, and she asked me to help out with your younger cousins over Christmas. I’m not a stalker Mr.Gillespie,” You said, walking past him to board the plane.  
~  
“Can you do it again?” Anna asked, looking at you with puppy dog eyes.  
“Anna, honey, I’m sure Y/N’s pretty tired from her flight, and I don’t think that she has enough energy to show you her dance again. Besides, it’s time for bed,” Mrs.Gillespie smiled at you, prying the small child off your leg. “I’ll be down in a moment to point you to the guest room, but if Charlie comes in from his call before then,” She looked at the man in question, who had called someone the second he had said his hello’s. He had gone outside and too far out of hearing range for you to tell what was happening. “Then you can just ask him, and I’m sure he’ll show you. Cmon Anna,” She led the girl upstairs and left you in the living room.  
You released a sigh as you collapsed on the couch, but as soon as you sat down, you figured you should text Savanna to let her know you had landed. Savanna wasn’t your first PA gig, but she was the one you had gotten the closest to. It seemed like the girl was psychic, cause as soon as you pulled your phone out, you could see the 20 missed calls.  
“Hey Sav,” You said when she picked up.  
“I am so sorry,” She whispered. You could hear Owen talking to someone, but it wasn’t clear as to who it was.  
“Why? Everythings fine…” You trailed off as you heard Charlie’s voice through the phone. He was far enough away outside that you couldn’t hear him, but the words you could hear through the phone matched up with his lips.  
“What is she doing here? I mean, how the hell does she know my mom of all people? And Owen, I know Sav’s with you, so maybe she can tell me what the hell is going on!”  
“I wouldn’t have come if I had known you were such an asshole,” You very nearly screamed into the phone. “Stop being such a spoiled little brat, and come show me where the guest room is asshole.” You knew he could hear you, cause no sooner had you spoken than he shoved his phone into his pocket and started to walk to the house.  
“Good luck,” Savannah said, and you could hear the pity in her voice.  
“You’re gonna need it,” Owen mumbled.  
~  
“How’d you like the waffles?” You asked Anna. You had gotten up a tad early to make the young girl some waffles, and her happiness made it all worth it. Leaning on the breakfast bar, you watched a small smile spread across her face.  
“I loved it so much! Thank you!”  
“Of course,” You grabbed her clean plate. “More?” She eagerly nodded her head. You noticed someone coming down the stairs, and so you greeted them.  
“Good morning! Would you like some waffles? Or coffee?” As they stepped out of the shadows, you noticed it was Charlie. Trying not to let your mood change be apparent to Anna, you kept a smile on your face. “Charles.”  
“Charlie!” Anna exclaimed, lighting up as she saw her older cousin.  
“Hey Anna,” You saw a smile spread across his face as she leaned into his hug. “I’m alright, thanks. I’m meeting up with someone, so I’ll be out of your hair today.”  
“Have fun,” You said, with absolutely no joy as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
“Ms.L/N?” Anna asked. “Can you teach me the dance from last night? The other side of Hollywood?”  
“Of course I can!” You grinned, trying to ignore the fact that Charlie had soured your mood for the day.  
~  
“You got it!” You said, praising Anna. She had learned the whole dance perfectly, and you were very impressed by the seven-year-old.  
You heard the front door open and whispered to Anna. “Let’s show them what you learned.” You said, pressing play on your phone.  
“5, 6, 7, 8,” She counted in, and the two of you began to dance, the familiar tune filling the house.  
As the dance ended, you heard clapping, and finally looked up to see who had entered.  
“That was great, jellybean!” Charlie picked Anna up and spun around. “Think you could show me how you did that?”  
She shook her head, and both you and Charlie were visibly confused. “She should show you!” Anna pointed a finger to you. “She’s really good at dancing!”  
“I bet she is,” He snidely remarked.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” You asked, offended by his tone.  
“Well it’s just that I’ve never seen you dance before now-” You stopped him short.  
“You’ve never even seen me.”  
“Whatever, the point is that how am I supposed to know if what Anna’s saying is true?”  
You grabbed his wrist and tugged him out the front door. “Anna, I’m gonna talk to Charlie for a second. Why don’t you go find your mom? She should be done with her work call by now.”  
“Okay,” You heard her say as you shut the front door. You gave him a look.  
“What?” He asked innocently.  
“Are you- Are you fucking with me right now?” You asked him and he laughed.  
“You’re not my type, don’t think that highly of yourself.”  
“She’s a child, Charlie, you can’t get mad at me just because of an offhanded comment she made!” He refused to look at you. “Look at me. I don’t know what your problem is with me but do not- do not take it out on Anna or anyone else. And to clarify, I consider what you just did taking it out on her. So stop, and just tell me why you have against me so I can fix it!”  
“You done?” He asked and you nodded. “Thank god,” He said, and he started to walk away.  
In a very elaborate maneuver, and in seconds, you had him pushed against the wall of the house. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, Mr.Gillespie, fuck you.”


	2. Enemies to Lovers- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its New Years, and you are asked to stay in town for the annual New Years party. But what happens before and during the party? Well that’s a story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️PLEASE READ⚠️ Warnings/Includes: mentions of drinking, drugs, (getting) roofied/drugged, strong language and typos
> 
> Please make sure you are comfortable before reading this chapter.

“Y/N!” A woman said entering your room. It had been a week since you had arrived in the Gillespie home. In that short amount of time you had met all of Charlie’s younger cousins (there were only three, but they were a handful), celebrated Christmas the Gillespie way, and gotten into a total of five fights with Charlie over a range of things, but each one had a bigger fall out than the last. You supposed that was why at every meal your spot was next to his, an obvious way that Ms.Gillespie tried to “bring the two of you closer together.”

“Hun, you okay?” Ms.Gillespie said, her hand resting on yours. “You’ve been staring at that shirt for a while.”

“I’m alright, thank you,” You said, placing your shirt into the suitcase that lay on the floor. You were packing to leave, but you could tell that the older woman’s appearance in your room meant that you wouldn’t be leaving on your flight. You held your breath as she spoke.

“I’d like to invite you to stay through New Years. You’ve been such a help with the younger kids, and it’s been delightful to have you here.” She must have been telepathic at that point because she rushed out her next point. “And Charlie has agreed to play nice.”

“Ms.Gillespie, you are so kind, but I don’t think I have enough money-” You said, not wanting to overstay your welcome any longer.

“Nonsense, nonsense!” She cut you off. “I knew you would say this, it’s the kind of person you are, and so Charlie has found you a flight and we are paying for it.” You could tell that there was something that she was leaving out, but you could get hit with that later. Ignoring your work and your family was something that you were good at. And besides, hanging out at the Gillespie house was fun.

“Alright!” You agreed. She swept you up in a hug.

“Wonderful! Have you had lunch yet?” You shook your head. “Well that is perfect, I’ve got some sandwiches, so I expect to see you down in a few, okay?”

You nodded, and with that, she left, a smile on her face. You were excited to stay longer, but would Charlie’s promise hold? Would he really be nice for the remainder of your stay?

“Let’s hope so,” You said, closing your door and making your way to the kitchen. You should have been paying attention, but you weren’t. Bumping into someone, you both landed on the floor, your phones and other things flying.

“I am so sorry,” You said, picking up the various items. As you reached for one of the notebooks, your hands met and you finally saw who you had bumped into.

“Is this a game to you?” Charlie asked. His eyes were tear-stained, and you slowly noticed that some of the pages had tears on them too.

“I-” You picked his phone up along with yourself off the floor. “Are you okay?” You asked softly, tucking his phone into his back pocket, where you knew it had been before.

“Does it look like it? God, will you just fuck off! When are you leaving anyway?” He grumbled, his previously sad tone taking on a very harsh one. His hand that used to lay by his side was now in a very tight fist.

“I’m leaving after New Years. Your mom asked me to stay, and she’s paying for the flight back,” You said, answering honestly. You didn’t know what happened when he got angry- really, truly angry. And you didn’t want to see it.

“That’s why she had me- Oh my god, no. Just no.” He barked, stalking off.

“Yeah, you know what, fuck you too,” You whispered hotly, calming yourself down as you walked into the kitchen.

~

“Cause I don’t care when I’m with my baby yeah,” You sang along with the T.V. You enjoyed dancing to the Wii, and you hadn’t minded when Anna had asked you to join. But the same song had played over five times now.

As the song ended, you placed your control down. “Gimme ten minutes, okay? I just gotta get some water,” She nodded, and you stepped out of the room and entered the kitchen.

“Is it this cabinet?” You said, opening the cabinet that you guessed the glasses were in. They weren’t in that one. Or the next, or the next or the next.

“Excuse me,” Charlie said, stepping around you to open a cabinet you could have sworn you had opened. He grabbed a glass and closed the cabinet, and poured himself a glass of water.

You opened the cabinet to grab a glass, but they seemed just out of your reach. You got on your tiptoes, and your fingers just brushed the edge of the glass.

He let out a little chuckle and grabbed the glass, and filled it up. “Thank you,” You said, reaching for it.

“Oh, you thought this was for you?” He feigned shock. “This is for Anna, she asked me to grab her a glass.”

“Are you kidding me?” You shouted after his retreating form. Sighing, you decided you could do without water as you walked back into the game room.

He sat smugly on the couch, sipping at his glass of water.

“Come on, let’s play!” Anna said, tugging at your hand.

“What song?” You asked, looking to the screen as she pressed play.

“I love it when you call me senorita, I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya,” Anna sang to the track.

You felt the beat and began to follow the moves on the screen. You knew Charlie was staring at you, and so you made everything bigger. More power, more accuracy, more everything.

When the song ended, he walked out of the room, but he backtracked to whisper something in your ear.

“Strictly professional, Ms.Y/L/N. You aren’t that good of a dancer.”

~

“What do you think of this, Anna?” You said, showing the young girl the sparkling black dress you had on.

“You need more color! And that’s too shiny, and you wore it to Christmas dinner, and-“ She could have kept going, but she caught sight of something in your closet and pulled it out. “This! This is perfect!” Red, off-the-shoulder, a leg slit, it was something you would never wear in a million years.

“I’ll… try it on?” You said, and Anna smiled as you stepped into the bathroom.

You pulled it off the black dress and put on the red one, but as you zipped up the back of the dress there was something in the way. A little card.

“Huh,” You were confused as you pulled it out, but as you read it, everything made sense.

You placed the card down to look at yourself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, falling down every curve perfectly. It wasn’t you that you saw in the mirror. It was who you pictured in your mind when you thought of yourself.

“Can I see it now?” Anna asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah,” You said, opening the door.

“Woah,” She gasped softly, looking you up and down. “I think Charlie’s gonna love it.”

Before you could say anything in response, Anna ran out of the room.

~

“Really?”’ You said as you accepted the call on your phone. “I look amazing, but why?”

“Remind me what you’re talking about?” Savannah asked.

“Your acting is on point, Savannah Lee May.”

“Ooh, full name, I’m so scared!” She laughed. “You look good in red, and I knew you would need a dress for New Years!”

“Ya know, if you want to switch to facetime, all you need to do is ask. And the answer is yes.” You rolled your eyes as she squealed, quickly switching to facetime.

“You look stunning!” She gasped. “I wish I could pull off a dress that good!” She whined a bit.

“Who are you talking to?” Owen hollered in the background.

“Y/N! She looks amazing in the dress, come see!”

“Hey Y/N,” Owen said, stepping into frame. He made a face at Savannah. “If she wears that, you have to deal with Charlie when he calls to ruin my New Years.”

“What does he mean?” You asked. Savannah muted herself and had a heated argument with Owen before answering you.

“When we were drunk one time, Charlie talked about his ex. Specifically, the dress she always wore. A red off the shoulder with,” You cut her off.

“With one leg slit. Well, that is specific, and I am not the woman that he wants to see in it.”

“It goes further,” She said. “The only people that heard that conversation was Jer, Caroline, Owen and I. So he’ll know that I did this, and he will call Owen to let out his frustration. He’s a nice guy, in that he’ll only yell at men. Truly yell.”

“Wow. So you are sending me into a death trap?”

“Not exactly-“ Owen’s phone rang, cutting her off.

“It’s him! Get over here and answer the phone for me please, Sav!” Owen shouted.

“Who?”

“Anna must’ve told him. She found the dress in my stuff.” You told her and she sighed, hanging up.

~

Music played loudly, filling every corner of the house. And where the music was, there were people. Maybe 75 or so, but it was only 11:30, and you had a feeling that number would increase. You didn’t know what, or more specifically who you were looking for as you scanned the room you were in.

“Hey doll, have a drink!” A random man said, and as he walked by he passed a drink to you. A clear but faintly yellow liquid was in the cup. You didn’t want to know what it was.

“Bottoms up-“ You said, about to tip the cup back and down it before someone pulled it out of your hands.

“I may despise you, but I am not about to let you get roofied,” Charlie said, handing you a beer. “Don’t you know that you have to be holding something at one of these kinds of parties?”

“I didn’t realize it was gonna be one of these kinds of parties,” You muttered, taking a swig of the beer.

“It’s always been like this,” He said, watching all of the couples.

“How close are we to midnight?” You asked.

“Maybe 30 minutes? I’m gonna go see how my family is.” He said, leaving you in your tiny corner.

~

“10,” The room continued to chant.

You searched the room for Charlie, or at least a familiar face. Couples surrounded you, preparing to kiss at midnight. And you, like a 5 year old, prepared to cover your eyes.

“9,” There was no sign of him, but there were a few men around the room with a similar haircut. You slowly ruled them out.

“8,” His hair was too short.

“7,” His was too dark.

“6,” He was too short.

“5, 4,” You started to give up, just as you saw a couple emerge from one of the back rooms. That couldn’t be him, could it?

“3!” But that was his voice.

“2!” And that was his jacket. Your face dropped as you prepared yourself. You knew what the incoming trainwreck was but you couldn’t look away.

“Happy New Year!” The couples shouted before pulling their lover close.

You watched as his lips met hers. You looked for a bit too long before tearing your eyes away and stalking to your room. But you couldn’t help but look back, and when you did, your eyes met his for a moment.

And the mood shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! Sorry for the late update, I posted this a month ago on tumblr but never got around to posting it on here.
> 
> Part 3 is about halfway written, so I am aiming to post it around the last week of February!
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
